Mysteries of Gravity Falls
by BlackRoseUnicorn
Summary: A girl gets transported to Gravity Falls. And only 3 people can answer her calls... (Translation: I stink at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 A tiny glass of Water

It was a beautiful edge of the woods. Pine trees quietly shook their branches. Though, it was just a dream. My dream.

How I knew it's a dream? A yellow Triangle with a bow tie was standing in front of me.

He's the reason I stay up all night, just not to sleep. He is the reason why I love watching Gravity Falls though. Just to see him defeated. He is the reason of this whole story. And for some reason he likes to come in to my dream.

I know exactly what's his name, but I'm not giving him that luck to pronounce it.

- Hey kid!- said the Dream Demon

-You…. What do you need from me?- I asked

-Relax, I just thought that you would like some adventures…-

-Which adventures?-

-You see, i've been watching you for a while-

-3 months and 2 days exactly-

-Anyways, it's pretty boring, so I thought why not to give you some adventures?-

-It's not only because of that, is it?-

- Not only, but do you think I will tell you? You don't have a choice anyway…-

-What do you mean?-

-Remember, reality is an illusion, universe is a hologram, buy gold bye!

-Wait!-

I woke up. That was strange. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was lying in front of… The Mystery Shack? This is impossible. Am I.. in Gravity Falls?

-That's impossible! I don't get it. Am I still dreaming?- I pinched myself. Felt pain. It wasn't a dream. - Ok, don't freak out Arianna, don't freak out. It-it's just a quick visit to the best place ever. -I didn't know how to react. Happy that I'm at Gravity Falls or Scared that I was Teleported during my dream by a dream demon. Kinda hard to choose.

I decided to explore the forest a little bit. Maybe I'll meet gnomes or anything like that. At some point I was on the same edge of the woods. Soon something strange happened. Everything turned grey and slowed down again…

- Well, well, well. Hey kid! -

- I need answers -

- Maybe I can answer some questions. You have 2 questions! -

- Really? No trick? -

- I'll count that as one, no tricks. -

How stupid am I. Never ask questions when people say "You have 2 questions" that can prove that they will answer the truth. Well, maybe I will get the answer to "Why did you bring me here?" later.

-So let me get it strait. A world created by Alex Hirsch, a genius guy who voices you in a TV series never IMAGINED this world and acutely took a REAL LIFE STORY?

- Nope. You see there are many dimensions. One of them is yours, one of them is mine. You see, I can travel between them only in dreamscape. But when I will get more power, I can get into my physical form. People say I'm handsome in it! I already said to much. -

- Why did you even appeared to me? -

- Oh, you see, I need something from you. I need a little thing that you can get me. Just a…

- Tiny glass of water? - I guessed

- Nope, a small stitch -

- I will not make any deals with you, big yellow Dorito. -

He was offended. I didn't care.

- Well, I'm the only one that can get you home… -

- You're playing tricks. I know Dipper has the journal, and Stan has the other two. Logically I'll find a way to get back. Oh, also he has a portal. I'm pretty sure Stanford knows what it makes. -

- I'll find a way for you to get me what you what, Arianna Daves. I think iI'll add you to the wheel. -

I was confused. Does he mean the wheel that flashes at the end of each intro? If so then I'm pleased.

-Maybe I'll stop calling you a Yellow Dorito from now on. -

I woke up.

I was on the Edge of the woods. Yep, it totally was a dreamscape. The sun starts to set now. And I didn't had any place to stay. 'You found an opportunity, in this very community… Why not to try an set in the Mystery Shack?".

A great Idea came into my head! A little white lie will never make any damage, though my plan didn't work.

- Mr. Mystery Man, please can I stay at your house? My parents left me out here. I will pay you.

- Nope, -

- Please? I will pay 500$ when I'll find them!-

- Nope, -

- Ugh, Fine. -

The door closed in front. I had no place to stay.

-Well, I guess I'll sleep in the woods. With gnomes, centors, manitors, Hide-Behind…- on the way to the Edge I started listing all the things that are in the woods. I think I got about 59, counting the water creators and the ones that might be there. I tried to climb the tree. It was really hard, so I made it to the first branch. My eye-lids became heavier. I was asleep. Luckily no dreamscapes. Man I had a lot of them today!


	2. Chapter 2 A super-strange morning(nopuns

Moving to Pines point of view

Stan closed the door. Well that was a strange visitor.

- Grunkle Stan, who was that? - asked Dipper. He and the rest of the family were in the middle of "Ducktective".

-Some kind of 12 years old girl wanted to stay at our house and pay me 500$ for that. She said that her parents forgot her here. -

Mabel looked at Stan with her eyes wide open.

- Grunkle! What if it's the truth and she IS really alone?! How could you! We need to find her!-

- I'm sure she will be alive.-

- Pleasy-please?-

-No-

-Pleasy-pleasy-pleasy-pleasy-pleasy-please?-

- Ok, just stop begging. We will look for her in the morning.-

-Back to Arianna's point of view

I woke up… not at a tree branch. I was at some kind of the bed. Maybe it was all a dream? Nope, a 12 years old girl in a sweater was watching me sleep. Wait, is that Mabel?

- You woke up! Dipper, she woke up! - Mabel was jumping around the room.

- How did I get here? - I asked. I was confused. You probably would too if you were in my place.

- Do you want some pancakes? - she asked. I'm not sure if she want's to answer. I like pancakes though. Maybe I should take this opportunity.

- Why not?-

I stander up from the bed. I was at the attic. A triangle shaped window, two beds (I was lying on one), a closet, strange thing on the ceiling. It was totally the attic. Mabel came up with a plate of pancakes. - Can I have one? - I asked. Mabel looked at me.

- It's acutely all for you. -

- Oh, thanks… - is she really going to give me ALL THIS PLATE OF PANCAKES? Wow…

- I think I'm not going to be able to eat it all alone… - I said. I think it would be fair.

- No need, I ate my Mabel Breakfast this morning. I'm not hungry, -

- Well, it's you choice… -

Awkward silence. I finished eating some pancakes.

- What's your name? I'm Mabel, this is my brother Dipper.- she pointed at him

- I'm Arianna. Nice to meet you. -

I looked up. Dipper was reading the journal. Like in every fan fiction that I read, I know that it's better to pretend that I don't know what it is.

- What is that? -

- Oh.. it's just… nothing… absolutely nothing… -

- It doesn't seem like nothing to me. -

- But it is. -

- Really? If that's nothing, can I look at it? -

- No, because that nothing belongs to me. -

- Oh c'mon! Just one sneak peek.

- If I will show you, you will think I am crazy. -

- Why are you so sure? -

Dipper thought for a minute

- Ok, ok. But do not laugh.-

He gave me the journal. The golden 6-fingered hand shined. I opened the first page.

- The Property of…. - I read.

I could smell the age of this book. This library smell. I turned to the next page.

- June 18th, It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began to research the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Im all my travel, many have. I observed many curious things! Gravity Falls is a geographical oddity. Wow… -

-You.. you don't think I am crazy? -

- I was sleeping in these woods at the start. They were pretty creepy. I thought that something is watching me…-

- Wow! Hey, do you want to try and solve some mysteries? -

- I will love to! -

- I think it is going to be a good summer…-

I completely forgot that I'm from another world. And this was the time that I remembered. But do I need to go home? I don't have a family anyway. No parents. Maybe my life SHOULD be in Gravity Falls…

Remember to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3 Doesn't look like Twilight

**A lil' bit of friendship moments (laughed at word friendship.) Nothing mature.**

(...)

After talking to Dipper about time, place, and all the mystical stuff, I went outside. It was a sunny day. Mabel gave a sweater, with a picture of fire on it. When I put it on, something flashed in my eyes… just like the intro…

I ignored that and went to the lake. I know, I had 2 hours until the meeting but Hey, I'm that kind of person. Luckily no one was there. I sill felt watched… (just like the author, writing this story). I layer down in the sun. Let's hope my red hair will not get too messy.

I didn't even notice it was 2 pm already. The sky was still clear. - Well, it looks like they have pegasus here - I said with a smile. I saw Dipper coming, with two backpacks and the journal..

- So where are we going? - I asked

- We're going to find… Unicorns! - he said with a smile…

- Really? Can they cast spells, like levitation? -

- It doesn't say that… They can heal themselves though. -

- Cool! Where do we start? -

- Well, it says, that they're usually live not so far away from any water sources…-

- I don't think they'll be near this lake. There are too many people everyday. Are there any lakes in the forest? -

- The forest… Wait. There is! You're a genius Arianna! -

- Just call me Ari if you like. - I smiled. - So, where is this lake anyway? -

- Just follow me… - He took my hand. We ran into the forest. He was running really fast, I nearly tripped all the time. Finally, we were there. A beautiful lake, with a small waterfall.

- Now we just have to wait…- said Dipper. Just then he noticed that he was still holding my hand. He blushed. I did too. I pulled my hand out and we "Jumped" into the bushes. He took out binoculars. - You have one too.- he whispered. I acutely did. I took them out of the backpack…

-Hello! -

-AAA!- me and Dipper shouted in choir. -Mabel!-

- What are you doing here? - Dipper asked annoyed.

- Just checking on your…- before Mabel could finish Dipper closed her mouth. He whispered something in her ear. What _did_ he whisper?

Just then all three of us heard a horse. We looked out of the bushes. It was the Unicorn!

A majestic , pearl horse with a carved horn and wavy, light golden mane and tail. It looked so… magical. It went away and then I moved from the joyous shock.

- Wow.. it was…-

-Beautiful..- Dipper finished for me.

(…)

**I know, this one is small, but next one will be bigger**


End file.
